Fit the mold
by lucky7777
Summary: Ideas and drabbles, a few writings bringing potential stories to life.
1. Replacement

**Replacement**

I'm bored.

I hate being bored, it means I should be spending my time better, not wasting it away. Stupid orders, stupid guards, I'm a hundred times better than them and who gets to go to the front lines? Them of course because that obviously made so much sense.

I scowled at the grey sea, chucking a pebble. I overheard that you could make it skim somehow but they must've been lying, I haven't succeeded even once. My eyes fell on my duel disk, it was the typical fusion build with the technology to restrain the losers soul within cards. I nodded in approval, those who live to battle gloriously shouldn't end up as a corpse. Both sides deserve a fitting end even if they're opposing our dream.

There are huge worlds out there and the fusion forces would need as much help as possible. We were supposed to be finished invading the XYZ dimension but they proved to be a tougher opponent and small remnants remained. I chucked another stone, more forcefully this time, and it cracked against the powerful waves. It sunk again.

I hated it. Being helpless, being stuck on this small island. The other students are a bore to interact with and my deck is the best company I have. Teachers only talk to me during lessons or when I'm in trouble and doing my daily exercise is now a chore. I can't remember the last time I've been off this island, the Professor always had a watchful eye on me and as much as I loved the dream, it was grating seeing others heading out to the battlefield.

"Yuzu is that you?"

I cursed myself for being caught off guard. I had the sharpest instincts on the island and I let myself relax too easily. I jerked my head back, looking at the unfamiliar boy in front of me. He wore a red shirt and a white coat hung over like a cape. He had some sort of metal device wrapped around his wrist. Goggles were on his head and I instinctively met his crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" I said. He took a step back, his pendant swinging, raised his hands and stared wide eyed.

"It's me Yuya? Don't worry I'm not Yuri or my other lookalikes. Here I'll prove it to you." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card. It wasn't one I was familiar with but it read 'Odd eyes pendulum dragon'. "C'mon we have to leave now or they'll catch us." He glanced side to side before grabbing my hands.

I yanked away like I touched hot metal.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me." His eyes betrayed something I couldn't recognise. I didn't bother to process it. My mind was on other ideas. Somehow or another this boy, Yuya snuck in and offered a way out of here. If I left now I would be disobeying the professors orders. I could have my small freedom restricted like before, my meals would worsen as punishment and I would still be far off the battlefield.

"Lead the way." I said, nodding to him.

He made a noise and we both pressed on.

I tried escaping when I was eleven but now I'm older, stronger and more stubborn than before. My ambition still burned fiercely from that day and I'm not going to hesitate when I finally have a chance to prove myself. I'll find out where this boy will lead me and from there I'll make my way to the front lines. I'll make a name for myself, fighting for the fusion faction.

It's all for the sake of uniting the worlds together.

We stopped by the docks and I scanned the area for any sign of boats. None as far as I can see.

Just like three years ago actually.

"How are we supposed to leave? Don't tell me you didn't think of a way out?" I frowned at him.

"Hey, give me some credit here, I did find you right? Anyway we just needed to go here because it's safer to travel this way back."

He brought his arm up, the one with the device and fiddled with its buttons. He nodded once and brought his hand up.

"Hold onto me, we should be able to go back home with this."

I eyed his arm warily before grasping it. Hard. He winced slightly from the force.

If this is a trap I'm going to crush his hand and bring him down with me.

"Right let's go," he said.

Light warped and curved around us like a kaleidoscope. My eyes were forced shut from the intensity and when I opened them again I was in an unfamiliar room. Instinctively my training kicked in, I lowered my form and delved to the sides where there were more cover.

"Yuzu what are you doing? We're in your room."

I looked around again, properly taking in what I was actually seeing. A bed, a desk and the wall was decorated with some posters. The room was distinctively feminine.

"Right sorry, I've been jumpy."

"Understandable, I mean you were kidnapped by that freaky Yuri guy." He paused, looking at me intently. I recoiled under his unusually serious face. "Yuzu, did they do anything to you? I mean you've been acting different and I heard they're pretty vicious when they want to be...so I guess I'm asking are you OK?"

Cover story. I need a cover story.

"Something did happen to me," I said. Yuya tensed, his hands tightening. "I hit my head and some of my memories are gone. There's a lot I don't remember."

"What?" He let out. "We need you to get to a doctor, hang on." He dashed out the room.

Successful infiltration. That was easier than I thought, this Yuya is gullible.

I traced a finger across the desk. The room was styled differently from the Academia's dorms. It was less elegant, less refined than the average bedroom in Academia. I didn't really like it.

More importantly however was that I'm probably in another dimension. Weirdly enough, I look like this Yuzu girl. It was like I already had the perfect cover. It would be advantageous to play this Yuzu girl and investigate behind the scenes. This way I won't be found by the professor as quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror, my duel disk would stand out so I would need to find a replacement soon. My bracelet survived the journey across worlds, glinting as if it was brand new. I might need new clothes as well, this Yuzu girl might have different sizes than me.

On an impulse I checked through her wardrobe. You never know what sinister secrets it might hold.

"Why does this girl only own skirts?"

* * *

Drabbles and potential story will be uploaded here. It seems a waste to have them on my drive but not let the world see them so I figured I would post what I have. The sequel to this storyline will probably be written whenever I find the motivation to do so. For those wondering the divergence point is that Serene never went to Standard during the tournament. Next chapter will be on Yugo.

Wanted to say this since I started writing this.

Yuya your princess is in another castle.


	2. Dimensional shenanigans

**Dimensional shenanigans**

"Ahh," A girly scream resounded in the desolate city. With a loud crash, Yugo landed his duel runner smashing though several metal fences. He bumped several times, nearly jolting him out of his seat, before he skidded to a halt. He looked quickly around him.

And a group of people stared back.

They all brandished their duel disks like weapons and instantly the air dropped ten degrees.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted.

Yugo raised his arms up. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. I'm not anyone special." To prove his point he removed his helmet.

"Yuto?" Exclaimed another, then he gave him a once over "what are you even wearing?"

"Hey! This is the top of the line uniform designed to reduce friction. Don't diss the threads. It's way cooler than your edgy black coats."

Before they could respond a loud voice called out.

"What's going on here?" A spiky haired boy walked out from the building. He raised an eyebrow at the biker.

"Wha- two Yutos?"

"Don't be calling me that," said Yugo. He pointed his thumb proudly at himself. "I'm Yugo."

"_...Wait _Yugo? Damn guys, he's fusion scum and he knocked down out defences. Get him!"

"Wha- guys stop!"

It was too late, five guys had already summoned monsters onto their field and they moved to box him in.

"You got it all wrong!"

His protests went ignored and they only prowled closer.

"Damn, no choice." He placed his ace monster. "Go Clear Wing. We need to get out of here, distract them."

With that he rushed off on his motorcycle—with his helmet on obviously, safety first.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn," The others chased after him, riding on their summoned monster. A monster, one he didn't recognise, shot a blast of purple energy at him.

It skimmed past his bike, scratching it. "No, anything but the bike," Yugo lamented. His dragon meanwhile was in a skirmish at another black dragon. They circled each other, roaring loudly enough to shake the ground.

Another laser clipped his bike and this time Yugo felt anger. Yes, he thought, they will pay for damaging my precious ride. How dare they even think to touch his beautiful motorcycle.

He felt his mind go hollow.

Not good when you're driving.

He sped off a cliff and whatever ill will Yugo had was replaced by panic at the sudden 150 feet fall.

"Oh, this is bad."

* * *

Just in case you didn't know Yugo sounds like fusion in Japanese. That's why they all mistook him for an agent of the fusion dimension. That said Yugo, despite what little screen time he has had, is already one of my favourite characters. Can't wait to see what else he brings to the show.


	3. Rituals

**Rituals**

She slowly stirred the bubbling green cauldron with the metal rod. Her black cloak protected her from the putrid fumes and once the potion turned just the right shade, she added the final ingredients. At once the viscous liquid stilled and cleared as if it was pure water. An image appeared, one of a girl who looked like her and one that held the face of the one she lost. She clenched her hands together, brow furrowed at the happy smile her counterpart held. Inside her heart ached, her friend, her amazing, absolutely crazy best friend no longer lived in this world.

It was stupid she thought. All this almighty power brimming in the world's dragon vein and no one thought to perfect the art of resurrection. Sure there were the undead roaming through the wastelands but they weren't the same, they didn't have the capacity to be _human._ They don't think and they act only on their lower primal instincts. She wouldn't wish that on her enemies. Well maybe on the one who sent her dear friend to the grave but that's a thought for later, when she could discuss her revenge with _him_ when _he's_ back alive.

The image stabilised and the occult girl focused her attention on _his _counterpart. Her heart leapt at the familiar face but she knew he wasn't her friend, just some copy, a doppelgänger and it would be foolish to mistake them as the one and same. The text she found on resurrection were vague as well as old. Words were missing and the pages were in the process of falling apart. Typical she thought, the occult people could never store things well. No the occult power was hidden away like a shameful bastard child born out of a one night fling.

Someone called Solemn, wise and powerful but now dead, discovered the existence of other dimensions. Her dimension, which was dubbed the ritual dimension followed a different set of laws governed by the magic that flowed through life—otherwise known as the dragon's vein. Here in this world, what one would consider mystical _there _would exist here. Chimeras and dragons. Aliens and robots. All and more were present in this world and unless you were aligned with a faction, you would be doomed for a life of solitude.

It wasn't like that in the beginning for her. She had _him_ by her side to keep the darkness at bay, to keep the ever present loneliness from creeping in. All those nights trudging along the ruined city or the upturned forests, he was there, a constant and she wouldn't trade one second of it for anything.

She breathed heavily, memories of them together washing over her like a warm glow.

"Soon," she said. "I will bring you back."

Her world didn't interact with their world often but there was always a connection present no matter how slim. She just needed to make her way there.

It was hard and time consuming but she did it, she pieced together the ritual to summon the soul of the dead back. Naturally there was a price to pay. If you wanted something, you need to pay it with equal value.

And what's more equal than your very counterpart?

She wasn't sure how many counterparts she needed but she would find each one and send them to the altar where she could bring _him _back.

She grabbed her duel disk and made her way to the portal. She pulled her hood back, letting her blue hair down to long strands. Her bracelet, reminiscent of the everlasting ritual flames, sat warmly against her wrist. It was linked to the image in the cauldron, letting her choose her destination. Soon she will enter their world where the force of the dragon veins is weaker albeit present. Her power would return to that of a base human but her duel disk was embedded with soul magic. And should she win with it, the loser would be transported to this world.

Where they are at her mercy.

"Don't worry I won't make you wait any longer."

She placed her cards in the deck slot after checking them through.

"Yuta. You'll be alive again soon, just hold on a little longer."

* * *

A lot of people are speculating a ritual dimension and I thought I might put my spin on it. Yuta is a random name I came up with. I couldn't think of a name for the ritual Yuzu so I left it ambiguous.


End file.
